1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing trehalose; .alpha.-D-glucopyranosyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranoside. Trehalose can be used as a cell activity-retaining agent, a cold-resistant agent and an anti-freezing agent in the field of medicines and foods.
2. Discussion of the Background:
Known methods for producing trehalose include extracting it from natural substances such as Selaginella or dry yeast, a method of incubating a microorganism belonging to the genus Arthrobacter with n-alkanes as carbon sources (Agric. Biol. Chem., Vol. 33, pages 190 to 195, 1969), and a method of using a microorganism belonging to the genus Nocardia (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 50-154485). However, these are not suitable for industrial mass-production of trehalose in view of the cost and the efficiency.